Vive... La Rue Sésame
This book and record album for ''1, Rue Sésame, the French co-production of Sesame Street, was produced by Adès in 1978. It belonged to the series Le Petit Menestrel. And it was the only book and record album recorded on LP. Vive... La Rue Sésame (Long Live Sesame Street) is the second Rue Sésame record album. Side A features the contents of the single Ernest et Bart Reçoivent Leurs Amis (Bert and Ernie Meet Their Friends). Side B features the material from the single Le Reveil de Mordicus (The Discovery of Mordicus). Track list Side One * Song: Generique 1 Rue Sesame (Sesame Street Theme) - Claude Sonneville Music by Joe Raposo and Jon Stone, Lyrics by Bruce Hart and Michel Berthier * Sketch: Ernest voudrais ouvre la venstre (Ernie wants to open the window) - Bert and Ernie * Song: Quand je suis seul (When I'm Alone) - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss * Sketch: Faire les gateau (Making Cookies) - Bert, Ernie, Grover and Cookie * Song: Je veux un monstre pour ami (I Want a Monster to Be My Friend) - Betty Lou Music and Lyrics by Jeffrey Moss * Sketch: Lhorrible (Terrible) - L'Horrible and the others * Song: Je suis tres courage (I'm Very Brave) - Betty Lou Music by Sam Pottle, Lyrics by E. Kaplan * Song: Mon Poil (Fur) - Lhorible Music by Sam Pottle, Lyrics by David Axlerod * Sketch: Mes amis (My Friends) - all * Song: Ami (Friend) - Bert, Ernie and Cookie Music and Lyrics by Jeffrey Moss * Sketch: Cést fini ca (It's Finished) - all Side Two * Song: Generique 1 Rue Sesame (Sesame Street Theme) - Claude Sonneville Music by Joe Raposo and Jon Stone, Lyrics by Bruce Hart and Michel Berthier * Sketch: Toccata c'est moi (I'm Toccata) - Toccata * Song: Banjo pour Toccata (A banjo for Toccata) - Claude Sonnevile Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran * Sketch: Bon matin (Good morning) - Toccata, Mordicus * Song: Ouvert le epicerie (Opening the Grocery Store) - Maxime Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran * Sketch: Fait un reveil (Make a Discovery) - Toccata and Maxime * Song: Regarder a moi (Look at Me) - Clemence Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran * Sketch: Repares des refrigerateur (Repairing the Refrigerator) - Toccata and Roger * Song: Le chanson de Roger (Roger's Song) - Roger Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran * Sketch: Le Reveil de Mordicus (The Discovery of Mordicus) - Toccata, Maxime, Clemence, Roger and Odile * Song: Le Chanson de Mordicus (Mordicus' Song) - Denis Demoulin Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran * Song: Tiens, pardi (Hey, You're Gone) - Claude Sonneville and Denis Demoulin Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran * Sketch: On y va (Let's Go) - Toccata, Mordicus, Maxime, Clemense, Roger and Odile * Song: Final (End Theme) - Claude Sonneville Music by Jean Morlier, Lyrics by Danièle Héran Cast * Philippe Dumat as Ernest (Ernie) * Henri Djanick as Bart (Bert) * Georges Atlas as Macaron (Cookie Monster) * Béatrice Delfe as Getrude (Betty Lou) * Jacques Deschamps as L'Horrible (a blond Frazzle-like monster who is Cookie's cousin) * Francis Lax as Grover * Lucien Morisse as Toccata * Claude Sonneville as Toccata's singing voice * Georges Mosca as Mordicus * Denis Demoulin as Mordicus' singing voice * Monique Tarbes as Clemence * Edith Garnier as Odile * Roger Elcourt as Roger * Maxime Arcos as Maxime Other releases Image:695793469 L.jpg| 1978 Disques Adès C-3025 See also *1, Rue Sésame Discography *1, Rue Sésame Book and Audio Sets Discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:1, Rue Sésame Albums Category:International Book and Audio